Harry Potter Song Fic
by Cathedryl14
Summary: Just a one-shot between the first and second tasks in fourth year.
1. Concert

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND HARRY'S COAT AND GOT ALL LYRICS ONLINE AT LYRICS . COM**

* * *

No one understands why Dumbledore let them do it, but everyone is excited for it. You probably want to know what it is, right? Well, Dumbledore is letting a group of students perform a concert. No one knows who the group is except the group and Dumbledore.

I guess you want to know who I am, right? I'm Hermione Granger; one of the only people everyone says should be in their own house because they show characteristics of all the houses. If there was a fifth house it would only have about 10 students and still win the house cup every year. Oh well.

I'm in my fourth year and this year Hogwarts, my school, is hosting the Tri, well I guess it has to be called the Four-Wizard Tournament. You see, my best friend/crush Harry Potter has never had a normal life, at school or away.

When he was 15 months old a crazy wizard broke into his house, killed his parents, and tried to kill him. He is known as the Boy-Who-Lived. For 10 years he was raised by his mother's sister in an abusive house. He didn't even know his name was Harry Potter until he was in primary school, up until then he thought it was Freak Boy because that's what his uncle always called him, his aunt and cousin never talked to him and only hurt him when his uncle, Vernon, was home, other than that they helped him. Then he found out about the Wizarding World, and he couldn't have been happier. 9 months away from the abuse was the best thing to happen to him, then he actually started school.

On the train here he met Ron Weasley and me. Then came Draco Malfoy. He wanted to be Harry's friend but he only insulted Ron. Harry, Ron, and I were sorted into Gryffindor. We found out that the Sorcerer's Stone was being hidden in the school and that a professor was trying to steal it to give it to the mad man that made Harry famous so that he could get a body back. One of his attempts was letting a fully grown Mountain Troll lose in the school. I was crying in the girls lavatory because Ron, who wasn't my friend then, hurt my feelings, Harry and Ron came to save me. Ron may have knocked the troll out but Harry jumped onto the 12 foot tall creature's back without blinking. The three of us, three 11 year olds, got through all of the so-called protections, challenge one: getting past a three headed dog, the professor played music to put Fluffy to sleep and we jumped down the hole before it could eat us, challenge two: Devil's Snare, relax or the sunlight spell, something we learned the first week of school, challenge three: getting one old flying key while being attacked by other flying keys, Harry was the youngest Seeker in a century, challenge four: life-size Wizard Chess, Ron's favorite game and no one has beaten him yet, challenge five: a logic riddle to find two potions, child's play for me, and then challenge six: the Mirror of Erised, that somehow had the stone put in it, which says on it, Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi, which is I show you not your face but your heart's desire backwards. Anyway, Harry saved the stone.

Over the summer a House elf by the name of Dobby tried keeping Harry from coming back to school, and almost succeeded. Harry and Ron flew a magically enhanced car to the school, crashing into the Whomping Willow. Later that year Harry was accused of opening Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets and using the monster within to petrify the muggle-borns, just because he is a parslemouth, he can talk to snakes, but he was cleared when I was attacked because no matter what anyone says about Harry, he would never hurt me. He and Ron found the entrance to the Chamber after figuring out that the creature was a basilisk by visiting the giant spiders in the forest. The entrance is in the third floor corridors girl's lavatory, where Moaning Myrtle was killed. They went into the Chamber with the DADA professor, Lockhart, who obliviated himself. Harry and Ron were separated so Harry went on and fought the 100 foot long, or longer, basilisk with only the sword of Godric Gryffindor after Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes clawed its eyes out and Fawkes had to cry into the wound Harry got from its fang as he thrust the sword through the roof of its mouth to kill it. He then took the fang and stabbed the Journal of Tom Marvolo Riddle, which is an anagram of I am Lord Voldemort, the monster who killed his parents.

Last year we had to time travel to save Harry's innocent godfather, deal with Dementors, Werewolf professor, the man who betrayed Harry's parents, and his godfather, who was believed to be the Potters' Secret Keeper, but it was Peter Pettigrew, who until then we knew as Scabbers, Ron's pet rat.

Finally, this year Harry is being forced to participate and the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Well that's how his life has been up till now.

-Next Saturday-

Well, tonight is this big concert. We still don't know who the group is, but I have my suspicions. I think Harry is in it, with Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy(Biggest Shock), Blaise Zabini (Another Big Shock), Fleur Delacour (the Beauxbatons School Champion), Cedric Diggory (the Hufflepuff Champion), and Viktor Krum (the Durmstrang Champion and Bulgarian Seeker). I know I might be wrong but those students keep disappearing off and on since this concert was announced.

-Eight Tonight-

I was right. Harry is lead singer wearing tight black skinny jeans, a pair of black leather boots that go up to his knees, a tight emerald green tank top that shows off his muscles, with a black leather trench coat that goes to the floor with a white phoenix, silver outlined black dog, grey wolf, and a brown stag and doe with ruby red, gold, bronze, sapphire blue, onyx, topaz, silver, and emerald green flames at the bottom, with Fleur, wearing a tight blood red leather corset, black jean mini skirt, and blood red high heeled thigh high leather boots, Neville, wearing what Harry is, only no coat and a deep purple tank top, and Luna, dressed the same as Fleur only in ocean blue, not red, as backup. Cedric is on keyboard wearing the same as Neville with a dark yellow top. Viktor is their drummer, with dark red for his shirt and snow white for his jeans. Blaise is the bass player and Draco is the lead guitar, both wearing dark forest green bondage pants, ankle high black trainers, and a tight white tank top for Blaise and a black one for Draco.

"How's everybody feeling tonight?" Harry said into the mic, everyone yelled great. "Okay, so the eight of us are going to entertain you tonight with original songs. Hope you like them," Neville said as the music started.

Oh Oh No No  
There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to now  
Will it make run away?  
Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am

As they came into the chorus Harry, Neville, Fleur, and Luna started to move around the stage with head set mics. Harry took to dancing choreographed moves with Fleur as Nevllie danced with Luna. they also used flashy effects to wow the crowd, muggle effects as it was, like giant props that appeared from the ceiling and back drops of their shadows behind them.

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Fleur and Luna held our their hands showing black dust in the breeze and Harry and Neville had "diamonds" after "catching" the dust.

Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
What can become  
If you give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am

They did the same thing as before with slight differences. Harry and Neville switched dance partners.

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Now Harry, Neville, Luna, and Fleur are holding out their hands to the crowd and pulling them back only to throw them in the air and pull them down.

Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Will you love me? Ohh!

Harry, Neville, Luna, and Fleur are dancing on their own.

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Promise you'll stay

"We call that one Dark Side, this next one is Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" Draco said. Harry started out by looking out to the crowd and stepping towards us with his arms extended. He then walked across the stage.

You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want

Luna and Fleur act like their trying to get Harry and Neville to look at them.

You think you've got the best of me  
Think you've had enough the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong

Harry looks to Neville and nods. They turn to Fleur and Luna and look them in the eyes before turning away and standing up straight then pulling out fighting poses.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

Here they both put their hands on their chests, then next to their heads, then above their heads. Then they stood up straight again.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Harry looked to Luna and pushed away from her as Neville did the same with Fleur, both singing.

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you  
You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You tried to break me, but you see

Harry looks to Neville and nods again. They turn to Fleur and Luna and look them in the eyes before turning away and standing up straight then pulling out fighting poses.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

Both put their hands on their chests, then next to their heads, then above their heads. Then they stood up straight again.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Luna and Fleur looked like they couldn't believe what they were hearing and threw their hair over their shoulders as if saying yeah right.

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me  
You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning  
In the end

Harry looks to Neville and nods again. They turn to Fleur and Luna and look them in the eyes before turning away and standing up straight then pulling out fighting poses.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

Both put their hands on their chests, then next to their heads, then above their heads. Then they stood up straight again.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Both put their hands on their chests, then next to their heads, then above their heads. Then they stood up straight again.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

When I'm alone

"This next one is called Part of Me followed by Your Guardian Angel," Fleur told us. Luna took a solo and made like packing bags then just leaving.

Days like this,  
I want to drive away  
Pack my bags  
And watch your shadow fade

She pushed Harry back like he was the one she was describing.

You chewed me up  
And spit me out  
Like I was poison in your mouth

Then she pulled out her wand and lit it only for Harry to take it, Neville to push her down, and Fleur to help her stand.

You took my light  
You drained me down  
But that was then  
And this is now

Now look at me,

Luna just spun in a circle with her arms out.

This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

She looked at Harry and Neville and mimed throwing things only to wag her finger at them like they were in trouble.

Throw your sticks and your stones,  
Throw your bombs and your blows,  
But you're not gonna break my soul

She spun again.

This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

She held her hand like a phone and threw it out then looked to Fleur who held out her arms as if to pull her into a comforting hug.

I just wanna throw my phone away  
Find out who is really there for me

Luna pulled out some paper and ripped it many time before throwing it in the air as she fell to her knees.

You ripped me off,  
Your love was cheap  
Was always tearing at the seams,  
I fell deep, you let me down,  
But that was then and this is now

Now look at me,

She put her hands to her chest and then by her head twisting side to side before pushing out from her head like pushing those thoughts out.

This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This time both her and Fleur wagged their fingers.

Throw your sticks and your stones,  
Throw your bombs and your blows,  
But you're not gonna break my soul.

This is the part of me  
that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!

Fleur used her wand to make a bag dump glitter all over Luna.

Now look at me I'm sparkling,  
A firework, a dancin' flame  
You won't ever put me out again  
I'm glowin', oh woah,

Luna held out her left hand to Harry before pulling it back and shaking her head, making glitter fly over the crowd.

So you can keep the diamond ring  
It don't mean nothing anyway,  
In fact you can keep everything, yeah, yeah  
Except for me!

She ran to the edge of the stage before throwing out her arms and spinning. She just spun and wagged her finger at Harry for the rest of the song.

This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Throw your sticks and your stones,  
Throw your bombs and your blows,  
But you're not gonna break my soul

This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Throw your sticks and your stones,  
Throw your bombs and your blows,  
But you're not gonna break my soul

This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

* * *

Harry took to sitting on the edge of the stage since we had to be back at least two yards. This was just Harry and Neville as Fleur helped Luna get all the glitter off and they just sat on the edge.

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one

I will never let you fall(let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

"Next we have You Haven't Seen the Last of Me," Viktor said, "Then Faint," Cedric said as the next song started. They're really good.

Feeling broken  
Barely holding on  
But there's just something so strong  
Somewhere inside me  
And I am down but I'll get up again  
Don't count me out just yet

The four of them went down to their knees before standing again.

I've been brought down to my knees  
And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking  
But I can take it  
I'll be back  
Back on my feet  
This is far from over  
You haven't seen the last of me  
You haven't seen the last of me

Here they pushed their hands to the ground and stepped forward.

They can say that  
I won't stay around  
But I'm gonna stand my ground  
You're not gonna stop me  
You don't know me  
You don't know who I am  
Don't count me out so fast

The four of them went down to their knees before standing again.

I've been brought down to my knees  
And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking  
But I can take it  
I'll be back  
Back on my feet  
This is far from over  
You haven't seen the last of me

They pulled back from the edge of the stage before running back up and jumping off before climbing back up.

There will be no fade out  
This is not the end  
I'm down now  
But I'll be standing tall again  
Times are hard but  
I was built tough  
I'm gonna show you all what I'm made of

The four of them went down to their knees before standing again.

I've been brought down to my knees  
And I've been pushed right past the point of breaking  
But I can take it  
I'll be back  
Back on my feet  
This is far from over  
I am far from over  
You haven't seen the last of me

They stood there shaking their heads and stepping forward.

No no  
I'm not going nowhere  
I'm staying right here  
Oh no  
You won't see me fade out  
I'm not taking my bow  
Can't stop me  
It's not the end  
You haven't seen the last of me  
Oh no  
You haven't seen the last of me  
You haven't seen the last of me

* * *

They had stools brought onto the stage and were sitting on them.

I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got

They stood up for the chorus before sitting again.

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't change this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got

They stayed sitting and just shook their fists at the crowd with Draco, Blaise, Cedric, and Viktor.

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't change this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

They just sat on the stools for the rest of the song.

No  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't change this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't change  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

They went right into the next few songs with no introductions. Fleur took solo on this. She started by having Harry shower her with roses from above.

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

She used her wand to make a rainbow and stood under it.

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

Fleur had Luna transfigure the outfit into a plain white dress and held up her hand with a ring on her ring finger.

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
I've had just enough time

She pointed to Harry and Neville and then ran her hand on her neck.

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

She tilted her head to the side before shaking it and then nodding. She shrugged then smiled and spun.

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Fleur held out her hand and Luna let out a Dove that landed on Fleur's hand. She let the bird fly as she ran her hand under Harry's eye as if catching a few tears and put them in his coat pocket.

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

* * *

Neville soloed for this one and they all just sat on the edge of the stage. Neville just looked between Harry, the girls, the band, and the crowd.

Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?  
Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?  
Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?

I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words

We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

I've been here so long, I think that it's time to move  
The winter's so cold, summer's over too soon  
Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow

I've got some friends, some that I hardly know  
But we've had some times, I wouldn't trade for the world  
We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go

We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand...until you hold my hand

I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words

We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

Swing life away

Swing life away

Swing life away

Swing life away

* * *

While Neville, Luna, and Fleur stayed on the edge of the stage Harry jumped back on top and walked back and forth singing.

Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.

Close your eyes, so many days go by.  
Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.

He shook his head.

I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.

Harry waved and looked away from everyone.

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?

Harry ran his hands across his chest.

Trembling, crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.

He shook his head again.

I won't last long, in this world so wrong.

Harry waved again and came and sat by Neville, Luna, and Fleur and grabbed their hands.

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?

Hold on. Hold on.

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?

Hold on. Hold on.

Goodbye.

* * *

Harry looked out at the crowd and it felt like he was looking right at me fir the entire song. He only pointed to the part her was singing about and shook his head at times.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday (yeahh)

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say

When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Yeah

* * *

Luna and Fleur sang this one and used Harry and Neville as props. Like making the spin and dance with them.

Right, right, turn off the lights  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the dealio?  
I love when it's all too much  
5 a.m. turn the radio up  
Where's the rock 'n roll?

They pushed the boys away and held their hands to their ears like phones before spinning around.

Party crasher, penny snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?

The girls held up their hands as if they were holding glasses then threw them out.

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!

They just shook their heads and bodies.

Slam, slam, oh hot damn  
What part of a party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out  
(Freak out already)  
Can't stop, coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now  
(It's so fucking on right now)

They repeated their motions from earlier.

Party crasher, penny snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!

Oh shit! My glass is empty  
That sucks!

So if you're too school for cool  
(I mean)  
And you're treated like a fool  
(You're treated like a fool)  
You can choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always party on our own

So raise your (oh, fuck)  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!

* * *

Harry sang to the crowd again, with the others, sitting on the edge of the stage. They only nodded or shook their heads at certain parts.

Made a wrong turn once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good'  
It didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look I'm still around

Here they held their hands like they are praying before shaking them out along with their heads.

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

You're so mean when you talk  
About yourself. You were wrong.  
Change the voices in your head  
Make them like you instead.

So complicated,  
Look happy, You'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same  
(Ohh ohhhhhhh)

Here they held their hands like they are praying before shaking them out along with their heads.

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?

(Yeah!)  
I'm Pretty, pretty, pretty

Here they held their hands like they are praying before shaking them out along with their heads.

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
(You're perfect, you're perfect)  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me.

* * *

This was Neville and Harry. They paced across the stage like a caged animal and randomly lashed out at the girls, the band, or the crowd.

The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it  
It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I'm gonna lose control  
Here's something radical  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

* * *

Harry sang with Luna doing the echo. Still pacing, but like he was thinking and he would turn and ask the crowd "why".

I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
(Fallin' off the edge today)

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
(I'm not superhuman)  
My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(My voice will be heard today)  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save my life

I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time

* * *

Neville sang this out to the crowd just sitting on the edge of the stage and the other three acted it out.

I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body lying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite

Oh whoa whoa

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite

* * *

Harry and Neville sang this one on the edge with the girls set up something.

Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights,  
Stand the heroes waiting for your cries.  
So many times you did not bring this on yourself,  
When that moment finally comes,  
I'll be there to help.

On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here.  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there.

When there are people crying in the streets,  
When they're starving for a meal to eat,  
When they simply need a place to make their beds,  
Right here underneath my wing,  
You can rest your head.

On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here!  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there...

There... there... there...

Hope and pray that you'll never need me,  
But rest assured I will not let you down.  
I'll walk beside you but you may not see me,  
The strongest among you may not wear a crown.

On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here!  
On that day when you don't have the strength for the burden you bear,  
I'll be right here!  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
(Citizen Soldiers)  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there.

* * *

The girls sing this (the set up of the music video)

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

* * *

They just sat on the edge of the stage to sing it.

(Change all the shes and hers to he and his)

I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it everyday  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again

What's wrong, what's wrong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs.

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reason why  
You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you left behind

Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs.

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind

She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place yeah

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go to  
Dry her eyes  
Broken inside

She's lost inside lost inside  
She's lost inside lost inside

* * *

Fleur and Luna stayed on the edge of the stage and Harry and Neville moved out to just out of the crowds reach. Mine as well since I'm up front.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

* * *

Fleur and Luna walked up to Harry and Neville and they stood there singing.

_[Fleur and Luna]_  
You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,

_[Harry]_  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

_[All]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

_[Neville]_  
So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

_[Harry]_  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

_[All]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

_[Harry]_  
That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na _[x2]_

_[Harry]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

_[All]_  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

_[All]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful (_[Neville:] _Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately (_[Harry:]_ desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

_[Harry]_  
That's what makes you beautiful

It was weird. It felt like they were singing that last song to me. Especially when Harry looked right into my eyes the whole time he was singing.

"In order we finished off our playlist with, If I Die Young, Swing Life Away, Dance With the Devil, Just the Way You Are, Raise Your Glass, Fuckin Perfect, Monster, Hero, Kryptonite, Citizen Soldier, A Thousand Years, Nobody's Home, Because of You, and What Makes You Beautiful," Harry Said before they left for backstage.

-In the Morning-

When I woke up this morning Dobby was there with a dozen roses and a note from Harry asking me to go to the Yule Ball with him, if yes I was to sit directly across from him at breakfast today, and if I wanted this to be more than just the ball I was to sit right next to him and grab his hand under the table. I'm going to one up that, I'm going to kiss him, on the lips and say since second year.

* * *

My profile has links to the outfits photos, well all the components of Harry's coat are there but I have to draw it and take a picture then put it on.

In order- the songs I used are:

Dark Side-Kelly Clarkson

Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)-Kelly Clarkson

Part of Me-Katy Perry

Your Guardian Angel-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

You Haven't Seen the Last of Me-Cher (Burlesque Sound Track)

Faint-Linkin Park

If I Die Young-The Band Perry

Swing Life Away-Rise Against

Dance With the Devil-Breaking Benjamin

Just the Way You Are-Bruno Mars

Raise Your Glass-P!nk

Fuckin Perfect-P!nk

Monster-Skillet

Hero-Skillet

Kryptonite-3 Doors Down

Citizen Soldier-3 Doors Down

A Thousand Years-Christina Perri

Nobody's Home-Avril Lavigne

Because of You-Kelly Clarkson

What Makes You Beautiful-One Direction

* * *

**Review and let me know if you want it to be more than a one-shot. Please read my other stories and tell me if you like them.**


	2. Fixed

I fixed the first chapter.

§ § alt+0167 I found out how they get these for speaking in parsletounge!


End file.
